Killroy
by Dante3
Summary: John Clark, and other Rainbow members go missing, meanwhile a ex-air force pilot threatens to blow all the nuclear missles in their silos


Killroy Chapter 1, Laptop  
  
John Clark looked deeply into his laptop screen, and then closed it, finally giving into his wife, Sandy, and coming to bed. He couldn't sleep that night, and for some reason, he had an urge to call his daughter Patsy.  
  
It was 12:45, but still he couldn't restrain himself, and he picked up the reciever and dialed. I took 5 rings before it was picked up, and he heard the familiar voice of Domingo Chavez.  
  
"Hello?", Chavez muttered in a groggy voice, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, I need to speak to Patsy. I'm sorry to wake you Ding."  
  
"That's alright Mr. Clark, I'll get her."  
  
After about 20 seconds of chattering between a male and female voice, she spoke into the phone, and it soothed Clark. He had been having bad dreams, about her, not actually dying, but she was in danger, and he was far away, unable to protect her. He trusted Chavez with his life, that wasn't the problem. It was the fact that had given birth less than two years ago, and being a grandfather had made him more insecure.  
  
She asked why he called, and he told her the truth. Bad dreams. She said not to worry, she was fine, and that her child was doing alright.  
  
Eventually, he hung up the reciver, and it felt like it did when he gave her away on her wedding day. The joy of his daughter growing up, masked in the pain of his daughter growing up, it was an enigma that man will never unravel, a bittersweet feeling that this is the start of her life, and getting closer to the end of his.  
  
He finally got to sleep, early in the morning.  
  
When he awoke a few hours later his head was pounding, he cringed and cupped his hands over his ears, but he couln't stop hearing the noise, that dreadful noise, and finally, he fainted, hitting his head against the bed.  
  
Sandy had slept though it.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sunday afternoon, and the Chargers had lost again. They were on a road to win 3 games all season, and it really made retired airforce pilot Andrew West angry. He was going to be a season ticket owner in 4 seasons, and he was praying they were going to get good, but it wasn't likely.  
  
He walked downstairs to check on his prisoners. They were recon specialist Tracy Woo, and Rainbow leader John Clark, shackled together at the ankle, and shackled to the wall at one wrist. They were also nude. He walked in and lit a cigarette. Woo looked frightened, and in a way violated.  
  
"Settle down, Tracy," West said cooly, "I did nothing to you."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Clark  
  
"You will call me Killroy. And if you do anything that displeases me--"  
  
West almost hit Clark, but then got a better idea, a much better idea. He knew how important the all for one and one for all BS was in the cover teams.  
  
"If you do anything that displeases me, I will hurt her, and likewise for you Tracy."  
  
With that he took his cigarette and touched it to Tracy Woo's left breast. She let out a shriek of pain, and John Clark quickly became quiet.  
  
"I'm going to get some more guests to join our party. Oh, by the way, even if you do get out of the shackles, you won't like what's upstairs."  
  
With that he left, and Clark and Woo were alone, in the dark basement.  
  
"Are you alright Tracy?", asked Clark, in a very concerned manner.  
  
"Yeah, it's not bad."  
  
The cigarette burn was nothing compared to the nasty gash on the inward side of her left leg, she obvioiusly had put up more of a fight than Clark.  
  
Then, even though she was a seasoned soldier, who had seen terrible things, she started to cry, small tears, dripping down her face, and then she began to sob hopelessly, then Clark also began to cry. He held her in the dark, and the akwardness of two nude persons hugging was no matter. Clark had been through dangerous things. But, he had recognized Killroy, and he knew this is the most dangerous thing that had ever happened to him. 


End file.
